The present invention relates to compositions containing a photosensitive fluorochemical polymer and uses thereof.
Fluorochemical acrylates have been used for surface protection. For example, fluorochemical polyacrylates have been used as anti-graffiti or easy-clean coating for signs or displays and release coatings for use on release liners used to protect pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes from self-adherence. Such coatings typically also included inorganic fillers to improve abrasion resistance of the coatings.
Examples of fluorochemical acrylates that have been used in such applications include those derived from poly-(hexafluoropropylene oxide), poly(difluoromethylene oxide-co-tetrafluoroethylene oxide), and N-methyl perfluorobutanesulfonamidoethyl acrylate.
Some of the fluorochemical acrylates that have been used for surface protection have had poor adhesion to the substrate, have cured incompletely, and have been incompatible with conventional crosslinkers. Others are effective for their intended purpose, but are expensive to manufacture or difficult to use in a coatings manufacturing process.